Sangheili's
by Clonegirl501
Summary: This mini series is mainly about Sangheili's, also this is kind of before halo 3, I'm sorry if I'm terrible at perfect history of halo! :( Anyway its mainly about Sangheili's. Hope you like it! Oh and this may not inculde your faviorte halo charcters. Some of them are made up. I own nothing...
1. Talking

Ch. 1: Talking...

CHAPTER 1: Talking...

We hate them, they hate us back. I am suppose to hate the Humans, every time I try to convince my heart their not bad they kill my brethern. They kill my best friend, brother, cousins. I can't accept them any more, they've caused too much pain inside my hearts. Have I shared my emotions? No, but today I might share my feelings. Come to think of it I've never shared anyone about my feelings. My name is Rancar gelchie.

Rancar walked through the halls and entered his brethern's quarters. His name is Zino Roshi, he has been Rancar's friend ever since they were hatchlings. To Rancar Zino is a brother. Zino was on his couch polishing his armor. Zino often cleans his armor after heavy battles, sometimes he will clean his armor after every battle. But it depends if he is tired or not. He looked at Rancar with a questionable look. Rancar often doesn't visit him unless something bad has happened or he just needs to talk. Zino stopped immediately cleaning his helmet. "What troubles you Rancar?" he asked. Rancar was silent for a moment, what if he would snap at me for my actions? Rancar thought. Rancar noticed hhe was silent for awhile, he stood. "What is wrong?" Rancar sighed. "Zino...I...sometimes...do you hate being a...Sangheili?" He asked slowly. He looked at his brother with disbelief. "Why would you hate being a sangheili? What is wrong with me?" he questioned. Rancar began to panic a little. "Nothing, I-I just hate ending lives." he stampeded. Zino sighed heavily and sat back down. He patted a cushion next to him. "Sit." he only said. Rancar sat on the couch. Zino laid his helmet on the floor. He placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Rancar, we are protecting our people. Those demons hate us! Even if we come out in peace, we've done so much damage. They wouldn't accept us! No matter what we would do, we will still end up being killed..." he said. Rancar nodded he understood that part. "but...don't you hate killing lives? Destroying families?" He questioned. Zino was now angry. Rancar turned away from his eyes. Zino took a deep breath so he wouldn't yell at his brother. "Rancar, I understand your...dislikes but we are fighting for our people, Remember when the demons tried to attack our home?" he was silent..._'now they gone too far'_. "See? They deserve to die! Don't you recall they killed hatchlings? Do you recall them killing your young brothers not even born yet?" He asked. Rancar's head sagged. Zino petted his shoulder. "Exactly, I hate at times killing them. But they harmed our hatchlings, you know as well as I they crossed the line." He said. Rancar nodded. "I am sorry brother, I just...their screams haunt me at times..." he said sadly. Zino nodded. "I have the same problems, at times though. I am open for a roommate if you would like to join?" Zino and Rancar don't share the same quarters, he on the top decks. Zino is in the lower decks. Strangely he doesn't have a partner. It is not because no one has selected him, rather you must have the guts to ask if you can be assigned to a available room. Rancar smiled a bit. "It would be an honor." he said. Zino patted my shoulder and reached for his data pad on his belt, it un- clipped. He immediately started a message. He put it back on his belt. "Now, it may take a matter of hours-*ping*. He reached for his pad and opened the message. He smiled. "Well, you have a room with me." Rancar smiled and nodded. "I will get my stuff." Zino nodded. "Hurry, curfew is 20 minutes away." He nodded and dashed to the door. He ran threw several hall ways and finally made it to the elevator. Rancar pressed the top silver button. The doors closed, he was now going up. The doors opened. An angry General stared at Rancar with anger eyes. Rancar calmly moved out of his way and looked for his room number. He entered it. The quarters was a mess. Rancar lived with a Jackal, he didn't seem to clean up after himself. Plus he doesn't like Rancar much. He quickly gathered my things and headed out. Rancar popped his head out, no sign of the general. He ran for the elevator, the door opened. He bumped into a hunter. He swallowed hard and stepped back against the wall. He growled angrily at Rancar and kept moving to his course. He sighed heavily and entered the elevator.

When Rancar came back he found Zino nowhere to be found. 'He must be in the shower.' Rancar thought. The quarters wasn't very big. One bed on one side, another the same. A small couch in the middle, a tiny kitchen where a grunt could pass easily in, a grunt sized fridge, and a small holo-TV. The beds were comfortable at least. A hunter could fit in there. He laid his stuff on the empty bed. He removed my armor, and under-suit. He turned to his bag and got out his pajama's, He finally laid his body down. Zino came back from the shower in his underwear. He laid in his bed and pulled his covers over him. Rancar groaned tiredly and closed his eyes.


	2. Please pt 1

Ch. 2: Please?

The battle took place on some planet near the covenant's orbit. The planet was mainly like a dessert, dry land and several houses. Broken, shot up houses. The air obviously smelled of war, the humans were protecting this village so the covenant would not get to an important base. The covenant were outnumbered but thanks to the generals strategy we won and Rancar of course...

Rancar shot the demons from their wart hog. The driver jerked and rolled the wart hog. Zino punched Rancar's arm. "Good job Rancar." He nodded. Others cheered for Rancar, epically the grunts. One grunt came up to Rancar. "You do good job." he said. Rancar nodded. A Wraith came to the squads. The general came from the top hatch. "Alright listen up! We have a few hours to connect with other forces. Right now we are instructed to meet up with lost forces and find survivors. Of our forces." We nodded. The general led the way to our camp site. Rancar and Zino followed the others. Zino seemed very happy. "Something you are thrilled about?" Rancar asked. Zino turned to Rancar and smiled. "You my brother! The way you took down the enemy showing no mercy! Like a true warrior." Rancar nodded. "Zino, can I have something to drink?" Rancar asked. He nodded and gave Rancar his canister. Rancar took it and sprayed it all over him, the heat was forcing his body to sweat, the cold water numbed his body a bit but it was worth it. Rancar chugged some water. Zino snatched it back. "You cannot have it all..." he said. Rancar chuckled. "Where is yours?" he asked. "Grunts." Rancar only said. The grunts showered themselves with Rancar's water. Savoring the cold water. "Fair enough." he said.

Once the squads set up camp for Rancar's kind. The convent could rest, several grunts guarded the area of the camp entrance. One of the grunts walked up to Rancar. He turned to him. "Yes?" he asked. "Thank you for water, here." He offered Rancar his canister back. He nodded and gently took it, it was surprisingly full. "Thank you." he said. The grunt nodded. "Your welcome." He waddled off. "Your making friends." Zino said. Rancar turned to him, he had his arms crossed over his chest. "Might as well?" Rancar asked. Zino shook his head, he laughed a bit. "I suppose, do me a favor and look for some wood for the fires?" he asked. Rancar nodded. Rancar felt some one tugging on his gel layer. Rancar turned to the direction. He found holding onto his gel layer. "yes?" He asked. "We help."-"Thank you, but I can manage."-"Please? We want to help." Rancar raised my brow. "We?" He lifted his head, he saw many grunts waiting for his service. He smiled a little. "Alright then, follow me." He said. Zino chuckled as Rancar led the small army of grunts. Others stared and laughed, Rancar payed no attention to them. Once Rancar was out of seeing range, the grunts began to look for twigs or basically logs. One found a log but was too weak to move it, others swarmed him and helped their comrade. They waddled off, a few were still with him. Rancar gathered the wood in his arms and continued to gather more. Rancar turned to an empty path he heard something in the distance, He ignored it at first until he heard one of his grunt comrade say. "Did you hear that?" Then he knew this was real. He growled and turned to his comrades. "I will scout ahead be careful on your way back." The grunts nodded. He laid his wood pile down, he grasped his needler and scanned the area. He heard the noise again. He growled lowly and slowly made his way toward it. He heard it getting closer and closer, but he was moving toward it._ 'This thing just remained'._ It cried louder. The sound came from a log. He slowly lifted it up and pulled out the noise. It hissed at Rancar but allowed him to take it. Once he got a good look of what it was,_ 'I was a little shocked. I had no idea what this thing was, but it was cute. The creature crawled on my neck and purred, I purred back'_ "I suppose your not a threat..." he said. 'meow' it said. He looked around hoping this wasn't some kind of decoy. He stood their and explored with the creature still around his neck. Nothing, maybe it was a lost creature. He picked up the piece of wood, the creature was in and left. The grunts noticed something on Rancar's neck. "Oooo, what that?" one asked. He leaned down to their level. "I have no idea but all it says is 'meow'." he said. One waddled toward Rancar closer. "Me hold it?" he asked. He nodded and gently pulled the 'meow' off. The grunt held it, the creature jumped from its little claws and walked on its back side. The creature purred on the grunt. "Well it seems to like you." he said. The grunt nodded and picked the creature off its back. "What if the general sees it?" he asked. Rancar frowned. He was also afraid what he might do to this poor creature. "Well...we must hide it." One of the grunts jumped up and down. "Me Me! I will watch it..." Rancar growled a bit and petted the small creature. "You promise to keep it safe?" He asked. "We promise." they all said together. Rancar sighed and gave the small creature away. Rancar gathered his wood and walked back to camp. The grunts ran past me with the little creature. Rancar couldn't help but chuckle to their excitement. They were quiet when they were approaching the tents. They slipped into their tents. Rancar put the wood in the fire to keep the fire going. He sighed tiredly and finally entered Zino's tent. Zino was fast asleep. Rancar closed the tent and laid down, He removed his helmet and turned his head away from him. Rancar could finally rest his eyes.


	3. Please pt 2

Ch. 2: Please?

Please Pt. 2

Rancar felt someone grab his shoulders and shook him roughly. He opened his eyes. Zino was there looking angry and concerned as ever. "What is it Zino?"-"You tell me what this is!" He said. He picked up the creautre he found and dropped it on Rancars face. Rancar closed his mouth so he wouldn't swollow it by accident. The creature jumped off me but remained in the tent. "I found it..." he said. Zino growled and let him go roughly. "You know you will be excuted if you keep this creature here!" Zino said angrily. "I know, but I want to keep her."-"Her?" he asked. "Yes, her."-"How can you tell the gender?!" he snapped. "its obvious..." he said. Zino rolled his eyes and picked up the creature, he tried to predict the gender. He threw it to the side. "Yes...female..." he said. "Can I keep it?" Zino growled at Rancar angrily. "Please Zino!"-"No!"-"I promise to take care of it!"-"NO!"-"Please Zino!"-"This converstation is over." Zino walked out of then tent but he didn't bring the creature. Rancar sighed and picked up the creature. he petted it, the creature purred with pleasure. He put her down and gathered his weapons, 'Forerunners help me! Zino don't report me!' He left the tent and closed it on his way out. Zino was talking to several generals. He nodded and left to a path. Rancar sighed with releif. "Minor! Ger over here!" yelled a general. Rancar swolled hard and approched the generals. "Yes Noble one." He addressed. "Yes, follow Storm Zino and accompany him." One said. "And slay another demon, while your at it." Rancar nodded and followed Zino. "Zino...how are you?" He asked. He hissed angrily at Rancar. "I do not want to talk about it! Lets just get this done and leave!" he said. "Yes Storm Zino." Zino went silent after he said his rank, Zino sighed and turned away. Once Zino and Rancar left the camp and were out of range, he began to talk to again. "You cannot keep that creautre!"-"but What shall I do with it? It will die if I let it go and it will die if I turn it in."-"Well...you must think of something!"-"Fine...I'm keeping it."-"no! You are not!"-"This is my decion!"-"Bah! Fine!" He yelled.

After several hours of scouting and scuering several areas Zino and Rancar finally stopped to rest on a log. 'Zino seems a bit tired, I hope he does not pass out.' Rancar sat down on a log. Zino placed his rifel against the log. Rancar pulled out his canister, and drank some water. He sprayed it over him. Rancar turned to Zino, he was staring at something. Rancar turned to his direction._ 'A rock...? Or is it... a...egg...?_' It was the size of Rancar's hand. He tilted his head a bit, Zino stood and picked it up carefully. "Hmmm...you are not a rock..." he mumbled. He gently put it close to his head, Zino could hear heart beats. I could tell he was in shock. "What is it Zino?" he asked."This...this is a Sanghelili egg!" He said with suprise. Rancar nearly fainted. "What...?"-"It is!" He turned to Rancar. He stood and obseved it closer._ 'He is right.'_ "This cannot be! Who would abondon this egg?" Zino fell silent. He didn't know who or why anyone would do this.

_'It is a shame to leave a brethern like this.'_

"Well, what would the general say?" Rancar asked. Zino sighed. "He would most likely possibly keep it or kill it, either way we are too busy to protect this egg."-"So your saying we should kill it?"-"It is an egg!"-"And...?"-"And..." He sighed. "I see where your getting at, look we must keep and rasie this egg. No one will take care of it. If your against me, I will take you down this-"I just wanted to hear you say it."-"Say what?"-"To keep the egg." Zino rolled his eyes and shoved me. I chuckled. "Come its getting dark." He said. I nodded and gathered his rifel. "Do you need any help?" I asked. "N-No-NO!" The egg slipped through his hand. Rancar leaped foward and caught it. He forced his hand not to crumble it. "Is the egg safe?!" he asked. He gently rolled and opened his hand. The egg was safe. He sighed. "How about I hold the rifels and you hold the egg." Rancar suggested. Zino nodded. Rancar stood and took his rifel, Zino accepted the egg. "Can we at least tell the minors?" I asked. He shot me a glare. "Why...?" he asked. "Because you would not belive how useful they could be." He tilted his head toward the egg, he smiled a bit. "Alright, I suppose we need all the help we can get." Rancar nodded.

As they arrived several grunts garuded the entrace. "As always you must thank the lazy brutes..." Rancar mumbled. "Indeed." he replyed. "Can we tell them?" I asked. "Only the gaurds." Rancar nodded. They walked past the grunts. The grunts noticed the sangheili egg. "Oooo, what that...?"-"Shhh...it is a special egg."-"Sangheili?" he asked. "Yes. Please keep queit, oh and where is the creature?"-"She fine and asleep in tent." Rancar nodded. They quickly entered their tent before any other ranks saw them. "Is the egg warm?" Rancar asked. "It is warm, but it won't be for long."-"We need a...lantern or a weapon that creates...minors I'll be right back." Rancar said. Zino was about to say soemthing but closed his mouth when Rancar left. Rancar looked through the tents, he found his good friend Gochie. He leaned down and shook him. He moaned a bit and looked at Rancar. He was clearly tired. "What...?" He asked. "Gochie I need help, we need your rifel to warm up an egg." He sat up. "Is this a joke?" he asked. "Would I be asleep ot trying to pull a prank right now?" Gochie rubbed his eyes. "An...egg? What kind?" he asked. "Sangheili." Rancar only said. He quickly got on his armor and gathered his weapons. He followed Rancar, but checked to see if any ranks or brutes around. Rancar led him to their tent. Zino was heating the egg up with his body. "You were not kidding." said Gochie. "Do you think you could warm the egg for awhile?" asked Zino. "Yes, but I'm going to need one of your needler crystals." Zino and Rancar looked at each other. Rancar shrugged. "Alright." Zino said. Rancar took out his neelder and removed the crystals, he gave them to Gochie. Gochie accepted them in his palm and took out several Fuel cannon ammo. "Where did you get that?! A minor shouldn't even had access."-"Tell anyone and I will ruin your life!" he said. Zino was silent. Rancar chuckled to Zino's fear. He nealed down and took out some wire. Zino and Rancar watched in awe, he was creating a small incebater of some sort. He tied the wire and fuel cannon ammo togther. "There, a small incebater." said Gochie. "Impressive." said Zino. "How old is the egg?" asked Gochie. "The egg is a bit soft it should be due in several days."-"Luckily we leave tommorow if the egg hatches tommorow I'm afriad you'll get caught. Newborns are imposisble to be kept quiet." Zino sighed and nodded. "That's why we need your help." Gochie stared at the egg. "Hmmm...I could steal several rashions from the medical room...I hear they have some sort of powder for sangheili, but I don't know how you'll keep him a secret." 'I nearly fainted.' "Him?!" Rancar asked. "H-How can you tell?!" Asked Zino. Gochie crossed his arms over his chest. "Sangheili male eggs are huge, like that one, Female sangheili are very thin and small and yours is very wide and large, male." explained Gochie. "Please give me the egg." said Gochie. "Wait. Why?" asked Zino. "Because I need to put him in here." Zino stared at the incebater, he sighed and gently placed the egg in. "Hmmm, perfect distance."-"I have my ways." said Gochie. He gently moved the egg aside of the tent. "I have to admit your very good Gochie."-"why thank you." He said with a bow. "Gochie!" yelled a general. Gochie groaned. "I must go good luck." he said. Rancar nodded, He turned to Zino. "What shall we call him?" Rancar asked. Zino turned to the egg. "I've always wanted to name one of my sons Zayfod Roshi."-"That is a perfect name." Rancar complimented. Zino nodded. "Lights out!" announced a general. "Hopefully Zayfod doesn't hatch tommorow."-"yes, I don't know how we would be able to deal with it."-"Lights out brother." I said. "You aswell." He said tiredly, and fluffed the grass.

As Rancar began to wake up he felt something slimy on his neck. He gently picked it up. He nearly screamed. 'It was the newborn!' Zayfod grunted and cried a little. "Shhhh...little Zayfod its alright." He tried to calm him, 'I admit you are little small you are.' Zayfod began to cry louder. Zino began to wake up. "What-Ahhh!" He stared in horror at Zayfod. Zayfod screamed louder. "Zino! Your scaring him!" Zino shook his head. "Right...s-sorry..." He still stared in shock. Rancar rocked him a little as he cried. "Shhh...Shhh little Zayfod no need to be afraid." Zayfod began to cry a little less. Gochie rushed in, his mouth opened. "Well...I suppose he was due...today..."-"What do we do Gochie?" Gochie sighed. "I think you know..." I looked down at Zayfod and sighed. "Can you ask for the general...that has kids." Gochie chuckled. "None of them have kids..." Rancar sighed heavily. "I'll be back with a general get ready." Me and Zino wasted no time getting on our armor, only the gods know how late we slept in. Rancar finally strapped on his helmet. The general came in, clearly not pleased. "Now you minors better-By the gods!" He stared at little Zayfod. "I-Is...is that...?" Rancar nodded. "Yes sir, I wanted to tell you before but...I was-"Enough...just...I'll get a container hopefully...hopefully this little one will live." The two nodded. "May...may I hold him?" he asked. Rancar nodded and gently handed Zayfod over. The general looked down to Zayfod. He seemed to be very calm. "He seems to like you sir." said Zino. The general nodded, and carried him out. Zino let out a deep breath. "I thought he was going to kill little Zayfod..." said Zino. "Well he is our brother."-"Well...nevermind." Zino gathered his weapons and headed out the tent. Ranks swarmed the genreral. "He is beatiful..." said one. "Now everyone back, he was born a few minutes ago..." said the general. The Ranks nodded and kept their distance. The general put him in a container and closed it up. He turned to the rest of the team. "Lets head out-Hit the deck!" He yelled. Rancar and Zino took cover. Explosions screamed all around them. Rancar turned to the direction, 'Humans, Our brothers roared with anger and charged.' Rancar's eyes filled with rage. 'They will not get little Zayfod, I vow it!' Rancar took out his needler and joined his brothers. The general took out his energey sword and slayed the eneimes with anger, after they were dead he riped them to shreds.

Several soilders were watching from a distance. "Oh my god! That Elitie is very angry..."-"Didn't you see it protecting something or someone?" asked a soilder. "No...only they were surronding something."-"Lets go now!" said a soilder. Rancar spotted movement in the bushes. I roared and charged. "Shit shit shit!" said the soilder. Rancar pulled the trigger on his needler, it had no ammo. He picked up speed and reached for his plasma grenade. The general ran past him and slayed one. The other took off on his Jet pack. I roared in rage as he got away, several other ranks tried to shoot him down. "I will hunt you down!" Rancar yelled. The general rested his hand on Rancar's shoulder. "Its alright brother, as long as our brother is alright." he said. Rancar nodded. "Come." said the general. The general led him back to the camp. "It's time to go, gather your weapons and suppiles." The general said. The general turned to Rancar. "Brother, Meet me in my quarters." Rancar nodded.


End file.
